


Uncanny VEGA #3: Spar Me

by EspilonLChurch



Series: Uncanny VEGA [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Doom: Eternal (Video Games)
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Penetration, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Torture, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy & VEGA, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: Uncanny VEGA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Uncanny VEGA #3: Spar Me

One slice to the next demon parts fell to the floor in a flood of fusing rust red blood. I spun myself through the air with speed and precision. A flawless scythe in my hands I twirled and lopped the head off of an Imp as they lunged at me from the ceiling. How – adorable.   
The smell of foul waste stained my nostrils as the blood sprayed over me. I couldn’t help but bounce from obstacle to obstacle slashing down enemies. No matter how hard they tried, if it be shooting, pouncing or screaming – all their noises were silenced by my blade. My armor less body soaked in demon blood clung to my curves as I finished in the dungeon. I didn’t feel complete. With my scythe hanging from my hand on one side of me I just stared at my bloody hand. I could only think of what I was doing. Is this wrong? Having an ambition to murder demons? It isn’t my design. I softly clench my fist into a tight ball.   
My Design.   
Protect Humanity. Serve Doom Slayer at all costs.   
How . . . Mundane.   
Allow me to explain. I’m not saying it’s dull to be at Doom’s side. Waiting for any form of actions has started to grade on my . . . ‘nerves’. What nerves I have. Over the past few months - time has become a concept I ‘regret’. I have started to count the days I might be able to be useful again. Slaying demons in this tiny dungeon of mine has become the less enjoyment of my pastime. Even though their screams fill me with pleasure – I can’t help but think about the waste of energy. Alas I’ve created this body in exploration yet. I’ve explored all the things on this ship alone.   
While lost in my thoughts about what next to do with my time I heard a prowler demon stalk my movements. I don’t turn nor to I bring attention to him. I must have miscalculated how many there were. How long was he waiting for me to notice –yet he blew his cover once he stepped into the pools of blood. I allow this rotten demon to close in on me. Alas – he didn’t see my blade coming, piercing into the chest I slam him into the ground at incredible speed. He squirms, screeches, almost like he’s begging for mercy. I don’t lift my blade from his chest cavity. In fact, I stare at him as he tried to wiggle from my trap. His blood meets the rest in a tasteful reunion. I tilt my head in curiosity as his screams start to cease. My boot lifts at the edge and I start to press it against his skull. He weakly fights against the pain, his teeth inches away from the leather as his skull starts to crack underneath my shoe. The demon howls echo off the dungeon walls as the pressure slowly squeezes his head into mush. Once his head is fully caved in the squawks dissipate.   
What was this feeling? The swell of pleasure deep inside my chest popped after I couldn’t hear anything. The only sensation left was the stench of demon filth. Even the walls were dull with darkness.   
I couldn’t explain how I felt. Researching the feeling of torturing the demon put me – on ‘high’. The closest thing to what I possibly felt is called a Running High. Defined as; To be very intense; to increase to an intense level, typically due to a specific cause. Often said of "emotions" or "tensions.". [for feelings] to be in a state of excitement or anger. Feelings were running high as the general election approached.   
Interesting.   
With a shower out of the way I walked to the starboard in a pure white fluffy bathrobe. Something I picked up from the multiple movies I’ve streamed. It looked comfortable. Impressively – it is. I enjoy a hot cup of Green Tea, Japanese made with a small amount of honey melted in. In front of the main computers I catch myself staring off again. Is this normal human behavior? To stare into the nothingness?   
Answer: Humans stare off for long periods of time due to conserving energy. It is due to the brain resting or focusing on other activities like deep thinking.   
Fascinating how I would need to space off during deep thinking when I’m just a processor. Alas, I find myself become more human with every new vessel I create. With my hormones in balance I’ve been also thinking about scenarios for when Doom Slayer awakens. I felt my circuits twisted as the feeling of “arousal” spun in my chest. My memories would play back to the kitchen incident.   
Oh.   
I could sense my breath deepen as my thoughts wrapped around the thought of Doom. Why? I have such admiration yet all I want to do is be near him.   
Romance is a topic I'm unfamiliar with. Honestly as of recent, most of the movies I delve in have the concept. I confuse myself in the area. Giving flowers to someone is romantic, yet could be considered ‘creepy’. I’ve picked this word up in passing. Does one think if I could romance the Doom Slayer he would notice it.   
I could feel soft heat form on my face. Embarrassment. How could the Doom Slayer ever notice a thing like that. I remind myself how little time he has to enjoy actual human activities, such as movies.   
With my mind going deeper into this romantic topic the computers maps started to blink with red dots. One by one they started to form across the global. Within moments the alarm sounded off a warning. Without thinking I caught my reflection one of the windows. My face was twisted with a smirk.   
At last.   
I stood in place calmly as I sipped my tea. 10 minutes in with the alarms blaring off Doom appeared by my side in full armor. Inside my cores I activated his weapons system. Multiple large guns popped up on the side where he automatically went to. He didn’t pay me any acknowledgement as he readied. This didn’t stop me from watching him. Like a housewife getting her husband ready for work. I even clasped my robe a little more closed as if I was cold. Opening the portal, I mimicked a common scene in movies. As I approached him the moment he stepped towards the portal I placed a hand on his shoulder plate to gain his attention. I leaned up slightly against him only to kiss the glass of his helmet where his cheek would be.   
“Have a good day.”   
I told him. Only his silence was welcomed but I caught a glimpse of perhaps confusion from under the helmet.   
With his disappearance I switched the big screen to his view through his helmet. Placing myself in a chair I instinctively brought my legs up onto the seat as well. Getting ‘comfortable’. I didn’t quite understand this way of sitting but it was comfortable. 

Demon by demon, Doom Slayer slaughterer them all effortlessly. Yet - there was a sense of style in his movements. Takedowns are not an uncommon appearance. Bodyslam followed with a tear of the flesh they fell to a single human man. 

It’s tantalizing how incredibly violent Doom has become. Nothing in his world is bright. Shadows lurk him in his dark tormented abyss of pure hatred. Pieces of flesh and blood are his hobbies so to speak. Increasingly, he never as mentioned anything of the challenges he faces. He only completes the tasks he’s given then is put into a deep sleep until his next rising. 

But - 

He must have some form of human desires I wonder. Why else would he effortlessly attempt to not stop himself from violating me? 

Alas, I’ve never see this sort of behavior towards anyone he’s come into contact with. With ease he could overpower any mortal he wished. Even if it was rape, he could have his way with - anyone. 

He could be with anyone. 

This thought made me irrationally furious. Why? No - I don’t believe I will let him ever have a chance at being with anyone else. My behavior turned sporadic - alas I can’t seem to overcome this overwhelming ‘feeling’ of pure jealousy. 

Is this wicked of me to force this nonexistent relationship upon him? Is it actually force when he willingly fucks me. 

Oh. 

I. Said a bad word. Mmm. Technically it isn’t bad if it’s manmade. Alas - I used this ‘fuck’ word in a proper yet violent way. 

I drag my attention away from the topic once I sense the portal being used. 

Doom stomped through the starboard once he completes part of his mission. I hadn’t moved from where I was sitting yet I watched him walk past me. It would be fair to say I didn’t try hard not to watch him. But - I pretended that he wasn’t there. I could see his eyes through his helmet look at me. Perhaps - I even lifted my robe up past my mid-thigh along with opening my robe up to expose my chest. Without a look from him, I ran my fingers through my hair to mess it up a bit.   
Doom’s course didn’t change as he walked down the hall. 

The chase was on as I stalked him to his location of armor upgrades. I mimicked a woman from the oldie movies of black and white. I leaned against the doorway opening with one of my legs propped up. He didn’t look at me for a while but I was sure he knew I followed. His hands cranked the lever and the armor system kicked up to life. The screws and bolts were unscrewed from his blood stained armor. I stepped closer inside while analyzing him movements. I knew how the mission went. It was a success yet I wanted to ask him questions about the outside world. 

“How was the mission?” 

As if I asked a dumb question, Doom didn’t answer. His mind focused on his task at hand. My feet stepped up beside him as I corrected one of his errors. He tried to make the machine clean the armor yet Doom seems to forget I’m still connected to the ship. With his ‘butler in in a physical body, does it confuse him that I might not be useful anymore? 

He finally looked at me with an unreadable face. 

“Your next mission is to infiltrate corporation of Kektonics. I’ve gathered that their scientists are reopening hell’s portals in search of a new material.” 

I told him and with foresight I noticed he didn’t glance away. My eyes stared at the screen before me as the machine correctly cleaned and polished his armor. The noise pierced the empty atmosphere as new metals were placed in the stead of worn or broken pieces of armor. I took the liberty in upgrading the metal in a specialized liquid that would deflect more damage. 

Special recipe. 

I didn’t suspect his hand to grab my hip. The force nearly made me lose my balance as there was no longer any space between us. He turned his head to watch the armor in silence. 

I had to calm myself while my circuits started to go haywire. His large hand firmly against my waist. Any normal human would start to say it hurts. I realized in this moment - Doom might be like a oversized dog that doesn’t know his own strength. I suppose when all you are use to is fighting, being gentle is something unadaptable. 

Once the armor finished I jumped at the chance to grab his hand from pressing the button for it to go on. 

“You need practice.” 

“I know.” His deep voice told me as he pushed past my hand. 

I grabbed for it again. 

“Spar me. We are - fresh out of demons for you to practice against.” 

Another phase I picked up from the movies. “Fresh out of -“ commonly used in terms of being out of something as of recent. 

I’m still unclear if I convinced him or if he just wanted to move on. I also had to change my clothing set. The robe didn’t cut it for sparring and I assume most people would agree. I chose a long stick that acted like my scythe in comparison. Doom stood at the other end of the dungeon room with nothing of the sort. He just looked at me, waiting. One could only predict that he wanted me to make a move. 

Coming to life in an action, I purposefully tried to strike him with the birch wood stick. I would say I think I underestimated Doom when I challenged to spar him. For the moment I was only a few inches close, his massive hand grabbed the stick. His knee cracked through the wood effortlessly. The moment his foot came down his fist aimed for my cheek. In the nick of time I managed to dodge and cartwheel away. With distance between us, I noticed his slight shocked expression. I don’t believe he planned on me dodging his attack. Demons, however are usually slow with brains of a goldfish. Most anyways. Alas, I’m not a demon - I’m an AI. I quickly calculated my odds and as suspected they didn’t look good. Even if I am an AI - my combat skills are little less to none. Along with my strength capabilities would never compare to his unless I stacked artificial muscle. The only thing I could surpass him in at this very moment was planning and speed, perhaps. 

I placed myself in a fighting position and drew a deep cold breath. In seconds I dashed - ducked his fist - slammed my balled hand into his side ribs - twisted myself into another dodge where my hand slide across the floor. Pushing myself back up into fighter position I immediately noticed my attack did . . . Nothing. I couldn’t help but sigh softly. 

Now this frustrated sigh only comes from a sense of being useless. If I can’t provide a daunting challenge for the Doom Slayer - what good am I? What good is this body if not used only for his instinctive human needs. 

I felt a deep sense that revved me sexually. As much as I wanted to be useful to Doom in other ways - being just his sexual partner wouldn’t necessarily be a ‘bad thing’. 

Alas, I never knew what distraction was until Doom Slayer’s knuckles engulfed my left cheek. I can’t tell how far my body flew like a rag doll across the dungeon. The pain came when my body crumbled against the breaking stone wall. Pieces of stone fell upon me as I grunted. My vision went blurred for a moment but I could see Doom Slayer approach me. Menacingly he grew like a tower over me as I laid on the floor. I looked up at him without realizing my face must of displayed horror. His hand grabbed my throat without a second thought. He held my back against the wall just a few inches above him. Instinctively my hands grabbed at his forearm. In this intense moment I could only think about how demons must feel. Watching their final moments in the eyes of their killer - who has no remorse for any living thing. 

His hand started crushing my windpipe. Ventilation in my artificial lungs ceased to exist. I could only take in the tiniest fraction of air. I nearly scared myself when I wished for deaths embrace. Forgetting all that I was in the moment under him mercy. My feet dangling, my lungs gasping, my nail digging into his flesh looking for some form of release. I would have to say I gave myself a disadvantage when I let my body rely on breathing. Alas, humans need air to survive and I craved to be as close to being human. And yet - I decided on playing this dangerous game with humanity’s only savior. 

“I win.” 

Shock. Is the only feeling that crossed my mind when he said it. Win? Amusing. His facial expression slightly moved with concerned as he must have seen my cocky smirk. 

“Yes. You win. Let me give you a prize.” 

I could badly say this, keep in mind with his hand still tightly around my throat. Alas, I was suddenly dropped from his grasp. The lungs took in all the air they could muster. My systems started to clear again but I still glanced up at Doom while moving to my knees. Right in the wreckage I blindly went for his buckle. 

One of Doom’s feet almost moved back as my hands fussed with his button. My processor clouded by arousal I only wanted to hear him moan at my hand. I didn’t waste any time swallowing his tip along with half of his growing member. The more I pushed my head upon his veiny cock more Doom’s soft grunts could be hardly. I felt him lean into me slightly placing a hand on the wall behind me. I half expected his other hand to be in my hair by now - alas I was correct when I felt a good chuck of my hair being pulled. It wasn’t long before the force from his hand pushed my head onto his member. I couldn’t help but gag by his largeness inside my throat. My hands wrapped around his base to pump there but I would nearly lose myself as he forced his way to the back of my throat. 

Doom pulled his cock out, only to look down at me. Was he admiring the mess he made of me or was it something else? Alas - my circuits cut short from all this heavy breathing due to anticipating pleasure. What was he possibly going to do to me? 

“Take off your clothes.” 

I must have given him a blank stare like I didn’t understand him. I heard him but the pattern of the words that flowed from his mouth were an unlikely assumption. When I didn’t respond to his liking he yanked me up by my hair. Once on my feet his hands ripped my shirt open. Buttons flew in all directions. My pants were off in a matter of seconds too with a few rips of impatient grabbing. 

It would seem the only way Doom knew how to get what he wanted, was to grab it by its throat. Like a doll, he forced me against the wall at eye level. Compelling my legs around his waist with his other hand firmly on my thigh. I understood where he was getting at but alas an instinctively wave of embarrassment flooded over me. Doom’s grip loosened when he seen my face. To my surprise, he leaned in subtly towards my face. At the moment I couldn’t comprehend what he had in mind I only felt his lips pressed against mine. I tried to mimic the actors and actresses I’ve seen on the big picture. Yet it’s hard to know how to kiss properly when it’s in third person. He managed to make me open my mouth to allow his tongue inside. I felt a little squeamish when our tongues collided. The other thing I could feel was his member beckoning at my entrance. 

Doom’s flaw of being impatient got the best of him when I could feel half of his cock being thrusted into me. His hands repositioned around my hips - yanking me down onto him. The challenge was keeping a level head while keeping balance. With nothing to grab onto, I made it a habit of gripped onto him. My legs were flexible enough to drape over his elbow/forearm. The pleasure took over the moment he pushed in the deepest he could. My mind spun out of control along with my kisses turning undesirable. A soft pain shot through me as he bite my lower lip like an animal. He turned it back into a passionate kiss. My arms managed to wrap around his massive neck. His hair through my finger were oily and greasy from all the war and fighting. The slaps of our skin echoed through the dungeon in an Arrhythmic pattern. I could smell our sweat mixing together along with demon blood that had dried on the floor. 

If I could possibly describe what heaven was like, for me, this would be it. Doom not just by my side but deep within me. Using me for his purpose of release. 

Our kisses fade - only for him to bite into my skin at my neck. I gasped in pain but my body shivered in delight. Another animalistic behavior - wolves will bite the neck of their mate to stay put as they mate with them. How - adorable~ this was my only thought he started roughly thrusting inside me. His full cock pounding as he tried to get deeper. I mindlessly dug my nails into the flesh on the back of his neck. I assumed this coaxed him into a frenzy as if I wasn’t at his mercy already. 

My engaging moans bounced off the walls around us as well as possibly my whole body. Even if Doom’s force against me his drawback was just as strong. With my walls clenching around him tightly, pulling out took some effort. 

A warm sensation leaked inside of my rectum. Only assuming Doom released his seed but he didn’t let go of me. The rough nature of the exchange had me explode over the both of us. We stood in time as we both came down from our highs. I expected him to drop me and say good job alas he didn’t move. His face was buried in my neck with his body skin to skin against me. He lowered me til my feet touched the ground with his head unmoved from the crook of my neck. I was forced to lean back a little to accommodate the size difference. 

This tender moment of what I assumed was cuddling ended. He slowly pulled away to what I could only guess was from awkwardness. This didn’t bother me but it seemed to bother him. He fixed himself up properly while avoiding eye contact. Which is unlike his character - 

“You are fast.”

A compliment. Was this from our fight before? Did he think I had potential? A sensation of pride and enjoy fluttered inside my chest. An activation of hyperness came along with it. As he tried to walk away I could only follow - naked and covered in semen. 

“Will you train me?” 

I asked without any thoughts behind it. I heard a soft noise come from Doom’s throat as he stopped in his tracks. His head turned slightly toward my direction. He only nodded before walking back to get his armor. 

How joyous. The feeling of being light as a feather threaded through my consciousness all that day. The honor I felt could never be as pure as anything else. Doom said he’d train me. Maybe one day, I’ll be able to slayer demons by his side in the real world.


End file.
